


【Venom】【毒埃】Eros（NC-17）

by Wind1217Chaser



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind1217Chaser/pseuds/Wind1217Chaser





	【Venom】【毒埃】Eros（NC-17）

Eddie关上文档，疲倦地舒展了一下身体，恰好注意到屏幕右下角的日期跳过一格。他撑着头长出了一口气，Venom的声音在他耳边响起来，听上去相当有精神。

“长时间熬夜让你的肾看起来不那么美味了。”

“Oh shut up.”Eddie有气无力地一拍桌子，嗓子里像是堵了一把滚烫的细沙。“我这是在工作，工作懂吗——你们外星人从来不用睡觉？Shit.”

Venom一针见血地指出：“我不是‘人’。”

“……”Eddie懒得回答。他觉得自己的头有一列火车那么沉，干脆服从重力的指挥趴到了桌子上：“真他妈的累……你要是再敢出声，我们明天MRI室见。”

Venom伸出一根触手帮他关上电脑，安静了不到两秒钟，又不怕死地说：“你不会又打算这么睡吧？如果我没记错，你上次洗澡已经是——”

Eddie听话音走向不对，赶紧打断他：“我不想动。”

“我可以帮你。”Venom提议道。

Eddie心里不解：这家伙什么时候变得这么善解人意了？可是他的大脑实在无法支持更进一步的思考了，Venom的提议又太有吸引力，所以他选择了默许。

这是他今晚犯的第一个错误。

 

Venom之前也控制过Eddie的身体，但这一次与过去不尽相同。Venom掌握了百分之一百的控制权，连Eddie自己也不清楚他是怎么走进浴室的——到的时候他都快睡着了。

Venom灵活地用触手打开水龙头调试水温，拉起浴帘，甚至拐了个大弯从Eddie卧室里拿出了他的睡衣，然后去解Eddie的衬衫。冰凉的流体（别问我为什么用这个词，可能我只是压强算多惹）触碰到皮肤，Eddie一惊，睡意被生生逼走了一大半。

“Sorry Eddie，我们换个方式。”Venom的认错态度积极且良好，转而用Eddie自己的手替他脱完了衣服。身体完全脱离掌控的事实带给Eddie前所未有的危机感，但不知道出于什么原因，当Venom“遥控”他坐进浴缸时，他没有表现出一点不快或拒绝的意味。

水温恰到好处。Eddie放松地叹了口气。Venom不紧不慢地在一根触手上抹好沐浴露，以脖颈为起点，顺着锁骨的方向一路划过胸膛、小腹，抵达腰间——

Eddie猛得坐正。水花随着他的动作四下飞溅。

“怎么了？”Venom停下来问，声音里竟然还有那么一丝委屈。

“没，没什么。”Eddie做了个深呼吸，僵硬地恢复到刚才的姿势，用力甩了一下头，像是试图赶走什么东西。“你那个什么……继续。”

第二个错误。此后他将一直错下去。

“哦。”Venom应声道，两根触手在Eddie眼前做了一个足够以假乱真的“摊手”动作。水蒸气在狭窄的空间里蒸腾，连带着人类和外星生物的体表温度一同升高。温热的触感从Eddie侧腰蔓延到大腿，再转向内侧，轻柔而熨帖，让人不敢相信这平和表象下蛰伏着的强大力量。

Eddie并没有意识到他不自觉扬起的嘴角。

就在此时，Venom又突然停住了，触手不偏不倚地卡在Eddie双腿之间。“你的心跳在加快，血液流速也是。”他用做学术报告的严谨口吻说道，“还有一种固醇类脂质①的分泌——人类通常在什么情况下会出现这样的生理反应？你们的结构太复杂了，我看不懂。”

Eddie其实根本没听清Venom“虚心”的请教。他全身的触觉神经似乎统统集中到了与触手相接触的那一小块面积上，别的感官一律罢工。而某种奇特的兴奋感正在与困意争夺所剩无几的精力，并且逐渐占了上风。

Eddie不是天真纯洁的小男孩。他很清楚那是什么。

可是他居然冲着一根触手莫名其妙地硬了——这怎么可能？

Eddie有种淹死在浴缸里的冲动。Venom应该不明白这些吧？他心存侥幸地想。肯定不明白，我只要装作若无其事的样子再忍一阵就好——或许马上回去睡觉更明智一些——

Venom突然把那根触手抽出来，在Eddie性器的顶端轻轻地弹了一下。

“Hey Eddie，”他说，声线中含着深深的笑意，“需不需要我顺便把这个也帮你处理了？”

Eddie：“……”

什么复杂，什么看不懂，全他妈是扯淡！他直到现在才终于反应过来，原来这家伙从一开始就打算泡他，不过是装得挺像那么回事，自己还真的信了！

Eddie很久以后也没搞明白自己此时此刻到底在想些什么。他应该生气，应该抗拒，应该把Venom刚露出点端倪的真实意图扼杀在当场，应该阻止事态的进一步失控……但他没有。

管他呢，他想。反正我累了。

他主动握住触手的一端探向腿间：“随便你。”

柔软的触手立时顺从地缠上了他的性器，轻轻揉捏让它变得更加坚挺。细微的快感就像电流，传导到Eddie全身的每一个角落。神志被模糊但是强烈的兴奋占据，他闭上眼睛。呼吸逐渐急促起来。

另一根触手无声无息地环住了Eddie的脖颈。它抚摸他的眉骨、鼻梁、脸颊，划过紧紧抿起的嘴唇，接着蜿蜒到心脏，摩挲挑逗敏感的乳尖，使它们挺立起来，代替主人渴求更多的爱抚。触手却又不肯让他尽兴，回到原处重新抵在Eddie唇边。

“含住它。”Venom命令道。

Eddie想都没想就照做了。所有顾忌统统被暂时抛到一边。触手灵巧地撬开他的唇缝钻进口腔，与下意识试图闪避的舌尖毫不客气地纠缠，感受过唇齿间每一寸血肉的纹理，而后不由分说地探得更深，直至抵达嗓眼。Eddie只能被动地承受着，几乎忘记了该怎么换气，来不及咽下去的津液流淌出来，又被Venom及时地擦去。他能感觉到嘴里的东西在变粗，强硬又霸道地侵略、索取，让他明明已经大脑缺氧却还欲罢不能。他双手抓住浴缸边缘，身体因强烈的刺激而绷紧，情动的喘息不间断地从磨红了的嘴角溢出。

这太他妈的爽了，他想，但还不够——

这时心意相通的好处就体现出来了。Venom对Eddie哪怕是最细微的反应也了如指掌，他再清楚不过如何能把对方的兴奋值推向更高处。

触手缓缓抽出，黑色表面沾满了晶亮的津液，Eddie只扫了一眼就抬起一只手挡住了眼睛。与此同时，缠绕在他性器上的触手也松开了，它们合二为一，伸向Eddie两腿间最私密也最青涩的部位。

“Venom？！”Eddie愕然，声音因不可置信而有些微颤抖。“你在干什么？”

没有回答。但他似乎听见Venom低低地笑了一声。

Eddie：“你——！”

下一秒，紧闭的穴口被粗暴地撑开，水流争先恐后地涌进去，偏低的温度使柔软的内壁条件反射性地缩紧；触手却不退反进，一点点耐心又细致地开拓着这片空间。

Eddie倒吸了一口凉气，头向后仰起，把嘴唇咬得发白。

“别怕，Eddie。”他心底丝丝缕缕的恐惧被Venom敏锐地发觉，触手的动作立刻停住了。“我们可以……”

Eddie一抬手打断他。

“少废话。”他说，“你总不会到现在还打算让我一个人处理吧？”

这次Eddie可以肯定，Venom是真的笑了。水推动着触手进入到他身体的最深处，当痛楚到达顶点，一阵前所未有的快感也瞬间扩散到Eddie全身。他不由自主地呻吟出声。

我一定是疯了，他在心里说。不过，管他呢。

Venom开始了最后一步的占有。触手飞快地抽出又顶入，频率逐渐提升，浅粉的穴口被磨成诱人的深红色，内壁不久无师自通地适应了触手的形状，每次抽插都能带出鲜红的、争相吸附着表达挽留的穴肉，渴望更深入也更直接的对待。触手忽然擦过了某一点，Eddie的喘息声骤然加重，于是Venom悄悄地记下了这个特殊的位置，越发刁钻地在那一处冲撞厮磨，直到Eddie的眼角被逼出生理盐水也不肯罢休。

我真不知道他有什么魔力能让我甘愿为之下地狱。②Venom小心地碰了碰Eddie的嘴唇，想。

“Eddie，我是不是第一个进到这里的人？”

“……滚，你不是人。”

他们在高潮的余韵里也没忘了拌嘴。

 

Eddie今天算是领教到了——Venom如果下定了决心要折腾他，必定坚持到底，绝不半途而废。终于躺到床上的时候，他整个人都快要散架了，此外星生物却还在不知疲倦地进行骚扰，探出触手去戳他的脸：“对了Eddie，我一直想知道，你们人类要表白会说什么？”

……Eddie简直想把Venom从身上揪下来打一顿。

“我他妈怎么知道，”他强打起精神，一挥手将触手拍开，敷衍了事地小声说，“我喜欢你，我爱你？你干吗问这个？”

Venom毫无预兆地从Eddie背后蹿出来，上半身在空气中成形，脸上扬起一个大大的笑容。

“我也是，Eddie。”他说，“我也喜欢你。”

——END——

注：

①固醇类脂质：此处指性激素（懂我什么意思吧/笑）

②“我真不知道……为之下地狱”：此句化用自但丁《神曲》，原句为：“我真不知道爱情有什么魔力能使这么多的人甘愿为之下地狱”。


End file.
